


The Snowflakes Tell a Story

by BeautifulNightmare (SincereLies)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereLies/pseuds/BeautifulNightmare
Summary: Kakashi remembers his only good memory of him and Iruka, before he screwed everything up. Kakashi will try to fix things, or at least, make it better.





	1. I Still Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for some language and a few references, for now.
> 
> Rating will increase later.
> 
> (Edited somewhat of a re-post of some chapters).

_Iruka laughed his warm laugh. "Kakashi, you can be such an idiot sometimes."_  
  
_"Yeah, well... tell me something I don't know." I replied, giving him a small chuckle in return._  
  
_"I never use soap when masturbating, gets too sticky." He answered flatly._  
  
_I couldn't believe what I just heard. Needless to say, my eyes were practically bulging out of my skull at his brave and clever statement. Well, he did tell me something I didn't know... though I never expected Iruka to answer like that. It must be the alcohol talking now. It must be._  
  
_"Anyways, I've got to go now, it's getting a bit late, and I've got school tomorrow..." Iruka finished as he stumbled towards the door._  
  
_"Need any help getting there?" I quickly perked up; almost mentally kicking myself right after the words had escaped my lips. Could I be anymore obvious? At least we're both drunk and have an excuse..._  
  
_"Nawww, I'll find my way home, don't you worry Kakashi! Take care!" And with that he was out the door and probably running home. And I just sat there, lingering in the moment that we shared._  
  
  
  
"Ugh..." I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I sighed as I replayed that memory over again. That was the only good memory I have with Iruka. Pretty soon after that event, I fucked up, like I always do to something good that's in my life.  
  
We got into an argument over team seven and whether they were ready or not. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I wish that I hadn't insulted him back then. After all, he was their teacher before I was. I ruined my chances of ever talking to him again. In a civil or practical manner, at least.  
  
My eyes went in search of a clock in this darkness. Only 11:00 p.m. Great...  
  
Knowing I won't sleep tonight, I got up off the couch and walked out the front door.  
  
I haven't been able to sleep for a while now. That one memory would always be on my mind. That was the only time that I had made Iruka laugh, the only time I had made him smile. The only time that I had felt close to him, even if only for a fleeting moment.  
  
Now, I didn't consider myself gay or anything, it's just that, there was something about Iruka. He was a lovable character, and I wasn't immune to his charms. And the man was definitely charming.  
  
It's been a while since that memory had started to pry at me again...so why did it decide to start bothering me now over these past few blinking moments?  
  
I stopped walking and took in my surroundings. I was at a clear and open field. The forest was nearby. Funny, but I don't really remember this place.  
  
"What brings you here, Kakashi?"  
  
That voice snapped me out of my daze. It was very quiet, but I definitely heard it. As I carefully turned around, I saw a figure sitting by a small lake. It sounded like... I shook my head; no need to jump to conclusions.  
  
I walked over slowly towards the silhouette. As I got closer, I got a better view, and my heart more than it should have at that moment. My feet stopped a few decimeters away from him.  
  
"...Iruka?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter.

"Hmmn?" He answered quietly.  
  
"Well, uh... what are you doing here so late?" I stammered awkwardly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, either." He said and threw a rock into the pond. So simple yet so smart. He figured me out within two seconds without even looking at me. I shouldn't be surprised, it is a reasonable explanation to be out this late for most people. But he sounds so self-assured in his statement that I can't help but be pulled in further by his charm.  
  
I nervously looked down at my feet. Damn it, Kakashi... why are you acting like this around him?  
  
"Hey Kakashi..."  
  
"Y-Yes Iruka...?" I stuttered. Smooth.  
  
"Have a seat, don't be shy." He said while patting the grass next to him.  
  
Why was he being this friendly to me? "Iruka, are you drunk?" I spat out without thinking. Way to go, nitwit.  
  
"A little... is it that obvious?"  
  
"No." I answered as I sat down beside him on the cold ground. "It's not obvious at all." Does this count as lying? I mean, I really didn't know. Maybe my subconscious is active since   
I'm probably half-asleep. That, or I'm delirious, talking to myself and all.  
  
"Then why did you...?" He looked at me and cocked his head to one side a bit, looking like a confused child.  
  
"You already told me once that I could be an idiot sometimes."  
  
A small smile graced his features, "You still remember that?"  
  
"Like it was yesterday..." I whispered and turned my head upward to look at the moon.  
  
"What happened to us?" His voice was barely audible.  
  
I really didn't want to remind him about my faults. "Iruka, why have you been drinking?" I asked, trying to sound gentle and in one move instantly changing the subject. More smooth than the previous round.  
  
"Meh... it's nothing..." Came his response as he picked up a pebble lying nearby.  
  
"Iruka, I may be an idiot at times, but even I know you better than that."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, not sure if amused or curious, and then turned his head away. "It's... stupid..." He flicked his wrist and the pebble skipped across the pond.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well..." he said and was suddenly adorned by a faint blush. "I've been thinking..." He bowed his head.  
  
"Go on." As if he ever stopped thinking.  
  
"About... life." His hand searched for another stone.  
  
I sighed as I tried my best to search inside my head for a comforting statement. "Iruka, we're ninjas. It's a natural part of life, especially for us, to think about the future." Or lack of one.  
  
He turned to look at me now, with a slight smirk on his face, "When did you get so wise?"  
  
I scoffed at his statement, "I'll have you know I'm a Jounin, Iruka. They don't pick just anyone these days... Sensei." And I couldn't help myself. The last word just rolled off the tongue when I saw his eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"I don't give you enough credit sometimes." He looked a little sad now and turned to look up at the starry sky. "You know that legend they tell, that if you meet someone on the night of the first snowfall, you'll be friends forever?"  
  
"I've heard of it, but never tried it myself."  
  
"Well, I want to meet a lover." He flicked his wrist once more as he finished his statement.  
  
"Anyways, I should go," he said standing up, "I'll see you later Kakashi. Goodnight!" And with that, he was off, leaving me alone with these new thoughts about him... and a lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	3. I've got to Figure This Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi pays his favourite teacher a visit. And gets caught.

I haven't seen Iruka for a while. So, that means that I've had time to think about what he said that night. Believe me, I've thought it all the way through. So he said he wanted to meet a lover. Was he telling me this just because he was tipsy? Maybe that's why I haven't seen him in a while... He probably feels too embarrassed about that to talk to me.  
  
Although, I did enjoy his company. Maybe he's just a little shy... Or maybe I need to get my head out of the clouds.  
  
I looked up to see where I had subconsciously walked to. The very same school where a certain Chuunin taught his classes. Well, fuck.  
  
It seems that even with the internal war raging on inside of my head, my feet somehow subconsciously managed to drag me closer to him.  
  
So instead of doing the logical thing, and leaving as soon as I came, I decided to do a little snooping. A little ninja training. Well, at least that's my excuse if anyone, or rather Iruka specifically, asks.  
  
I creeped up towards the windowsill. As I was quietly creeping towards the window, my thoughts took a turn and I was hit with a barrage of questions. What if Iruka were to look outside and see me peeking at him? How strange would that be? What would I say to him in that moment? And what if I uncharacteristically panic? I could see inside the classroom now. Just need to shift my head a little more, and...  
  
"Hello Kakashi!"  
  
Shit! Quickly, think! Uhh... "Uhh..." I hate myself...  
  
"It's good to see you," Iruka smiled and didn't, to my surprise, look even remotely pissed. Maybe this is still salvageable.  
  
"Hello Iruka!" I said, practicing my nonchalance and smiled with my right eye.  
  
"What brings you here? Looking for someone?" He said as he leaned against the windowsill with his interlocked forearms.  
  
"I guess you could say that." I tilted my head to the side slightly.  
  
"You know, we do have doors in this building. Maybe you could try using them sometime?" Iruka leaned back and moved away from the window.  
  
"Meh." I said as I leaned back and gripped the ledge, "This is way faster," I sprung forward and effortlessly slipped inside the classroom through the open window. "See?" I stood up, tall and proud.  
  
Iruka leaned back against the wall and just laughed at me. "You know, if every ninja thought like you, we would never have built doors." He folded his arms across his chest and smiled.  
  
"Just image how much time we would have saved, then!" I retorted his playful banter.  
  
His gaze softened as he straightened up. "Hey, Kakashi? I want to ask a favour of you. This upcoming Sunday, could you help me decorate my house for Christmas? I usually do   
it myself but lately I've just been so busy, and I won't have much time after that."  
  
"You want me? To help you with the decorations?" I almost stuttered my questions. Almost.  
  
"Yes, this Sunday, the 13th, if you don't mind, that is."  
  
Oh, I am so there. "I'd love to help you." I said trying my best not to squeal.  
  
"Great, then I'll see you at my home that day." Is it just me or did his voice falter just a little bit when I agreed? He placed a piece of paper in my hand, and waved goodbye before he quickly disappeared out of the classroom as if it was just a casual conversation. Maybe it was just me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	4. These Thoughts I Can't Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi arrives.

You can do this Kakashi. You can do it for sure. You didn't practice all that nonchalance in front of the mirror for hours for nothing. Right. You can do this! I know you can! And I'm just going to...  
  
I shakily raised my hand up to the door which stood in front of me. Then--  
  
The front door opened and Iruka stood there, smiling wide. "So glad you could make it, Kakashi!"  
  
What the... "But..."  
  
As if it was possible, Iruka's smile widened, "You're getting sloppy, Kakashi. I could hear you from several kilometres away."  
  
Well, there goes my reputation as the number one assassin. I sighed and proceeded inside the house of the Chuunin.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Iruka spoke up as soon as he closed the door.  
  
A smile crept over my face behind the mask as I turned to look at him. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be offering you some help today?"  
  
"Come now, Kakashi, what kind of host would I be if I made you do manual labour with no rewards?"  
  
My visible eye widened, "Just what exactly are you planning to use me for, hmmn?" I said as I stepped closer to him.  
  
Was I imagining it or did his cheeks gain a little colour in them?  
  
Before I could analyze his face more closely he turned away and proceeded to head to the corner of the room. But I was gonna mock him, anyways.  
  
"Why yes, Irukaaa~" I practically sang his name, "I would like something to drink."  
  
He snapped his attention back to me and glared. "Now I'm really gonna make you over work just for that one comment."  
  
I grinned and my eye closed tightly shut. I was very much amused at his slight annoyance with me. Just as I had hoped, I was getting under his skin... under his skin... his skin... oh, no...  
  
I quickly shifted my stance and geared up towards the boxes Iruka had been moving. I did not have time for this right now and in front of him of all people.  
  
I picked up the closest box and carried it to the other side of the room where a naked tree stood. ARGH!  
  
I started speeding up and completely ignored Iruka, who was now looking at me with a quizzical stare.  
  
"Kakashi, are you okay?" He piped up from where he was standing.  
  
I smiled the best I could, "Yeah, never better!" And continued with the box moving.  
  
"Kakashi," I felt a hand on my upper arm still me. His hand. If only he knew what that small touch was doing to me. If only I knew why the hell I was feeling this way around another man. "You're acting strange." His voice pulled me out of my thoughts that were beginning to turn spiteful.  
  
I offered another fake smile, "What do you mean by 'strange'? Aren't I always this queer?" Yeah, hindsight, poor choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	5. Unlucky 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The box ruined it.

Iruka continued to look at me. I know that look. That look that says 'I'm analyzing you to figure out what's wrong with you'. That look that had bore into my mind from so long ago that I began seeing it in my dreams. The look... that was a part of my soul. I know it doesn't sound like me. How did it ever come to this? I was trained to be heartless, to be cold, and yet this man... set fire to my being. He made me feel something when I shouldn't have felt anything at all.  
  
"Kakashi..." His voice was gentle, but it held that ounce of confusion, asking me what was wrong without actually asking me.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I looked down at my feet, or well, rather at the box that I was still holding that was covering the view of my feet.  
  
His hand slid down a little down my arm and I shivered. Damn it, I couldn't help it.  
  
He looked at me, even more visibly confused. It was clear that he had noticed my shudder.  
  
My mind just stopped working altogether. I couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Could not tell a lie, or come up with some sort of excuse. Couldn't say anything. I unraveled in front of this man like nothing else.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I repeated, feeling like I was about to break in front of him.  
  
The silence filled the room too quickly, and as usual, it was all my fault.  
  
"Kakashi..." He repeated my name even softer. I thought I was imagining the hurt in his voice until he tried to take the box from my hands and I turned my body sideways.  
  
He looked up at me with those eyes, then. The eyes that usually held so much warmth were replaced by the cold and distant glare.  
  
I can't believe it; we were going to have a fight over a stupid box.  
  
I wanted to relinquish the hold on the box, I didn't want to fight, I wanted him to just smile at me once more. But what would he say if he saw me?  
  
"Why are you acting this way?" He spoke up, with his teacher voice this time.  
  
I stood silent, like an idiot. I was going to completely ruin my relationship with him if I didn't say anything. "I'm just trying to help..." I forced myself to utter out, a lot quieter than I intended.  
  
He took a step forward, his hips pressing up against the box that I was holding. His hands brushed over mine... and I was visibly shaking. He had absolutely no idea what this proximity and visual was doing for me. I could practically feel the box moving forward towards him from the heat that was escalating from my pants.  
  
Stupid box. I wanted to feel him. Not just sexually, but the closeness, the closeness of being with someone, that someone being him.  
  
My fingers weakened in their hold and I almost, _almost_ dropped the box. But Iruka was already removing the package from my hands.  
  
Maybe because the blood had completely rushed down from my head downward that I wasn't able to think of anything, but I just stood there, like someone who's just been caught red-handed for the first time.  
  
I could have said something, made a joke, told him I hadn't had time this morning, but not when the side of his hip brushed against it when he straightened his body from his bent position. Oh, what a glorious feeling at a horrible time.  
  
He looked, like I hoped he would and wouldn't, and he saw. He clearly saw what I had been so desperately trying to hide from him.  
  
And that was when my body, remembering its training, took over, burying my mind completely.  
  
Leap before you look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	6. Unlucky for Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi works up the courage to do something.

I sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, in the midst of the night.

So, I was back here again.

I couldn't sleep, but not even for those reasons as before. Iruka had given me a chance to be his friend again and what did I do? I blew it, of course.

I saw the red rise in his cheeks as he stared me down and I... I took off. The 'Great Kakashi' ran like a coward that he is.

That look on his face. He must've been so mad with me. No. Not mad. Disappointed, maybe? I don't know. No point in trying to figure it out. No matter how much my mind keeps torturing me to find an acceptable answer.

I stared at the pond that was not too far from where I was seated. Of all places, my feet had to drag me here. The heart wants what the heart wants, and that's Iruka.

So I would come here, for the past few days after the incident. An odd attempt to be closer to the man that probably wanted nothing to do with me.

I sighed as I closed my eye, thinking about that day once again. I couldn't help it, my mind, or rather, _that man_ kept pulling me back to those thoughts.

I had to touch myself when I got home. Hating myself, but needing the release desperately. Imagining him pressed up against me, writhing beneath me, saying my name...

I sat up straight and opened my eye. The last thing I need is to get aroused in a place like this. I had spent a good five days avoiding him; this is the last place where I can be embraced in his thought without making it impure.

A whole five days.

I groaned as I slumped forward. Even I had to admit, I had it bad for the Chuunin. Avoiding him at school, home, everywhere. The only place I was safe was here.

If this went on any further I wouldn't be able to eat, to think, or perform simple tasks like walking in a straight line.

"Kakashi?"

Oh, no, I'm hallucinating.

"Kakashi..." The voice was softer now, but more sure of itself.

I looked up and saw the particular man that I was tormenting myself with, a few seconds earlier. "Hi..." I said awkwardly before my mind could even asses the situation.

He simply turned around and walked slowly towards the pond. I wasn't sure if I was invited to follow him but then he started talking, so I stood up.

"Is this where you've been hiding out for the past several days?" He asked in that 'I'm a teacher and you're in trouble' voice.

"Yeah." I managed to say meekly, my feet slowly and heavily making their way towards him.

"Does this place... mean something to you?" He sounded... hesitant?

"It's where we..." I trailed off as I got closer. His face reflected in the moonlight. So beautiful.

I felt something gently land on my face, and soon it was gone. Within a few moments, I started feeling more and more of it on me, and I could see the little crystals land and melt on Iruka's face as well. It was snowing. The night of the first snow fall.

He turned to look at me, a small smile on his face. He wasn't mad at me. Or upset. I closed what little distance was between us, standing in front of him, looking at him, seeing his beauty. And I just couldn't help myself.

"Kakashi..." He breathed my name so eloquently. "Do you remember what I said?"

I nodded, raised my hands to cup his face, and pressed my lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, bookmarks, kudos, and reads. =)


	7. Little Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka take things further.

What blissful few seconds that moment was. Even if I could only feel his lips through my mask. I don't mind. I got to touch his beautiful face, soft skin, feel him so close to me.  
  
I pulled away slowly, and saw that his eyes were closed. He--he wasn't fighting me. Or screaming at me. He wanted this.

He opened his eyes slowly and only looked at me with a soft gaze before his hands started to move up, just as slowly. His fingers gently brushed along my jaw line, sliding up my mask before they curled around the fabric. He looked at me, not moving as he silently asked for permission. I nodded slightly and he hesitantly pulled the mask down.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity, my skin burning under his gaze. He had completely torn down all my barriers without much of a struggle from me.

A small smile appeared on his face that grew into a wide grin, his hands still on my cheeks, gently caressing me.

"So, this is what the Magnificent Kakashi looks like behind the mask." A little teasing, but nothing menacing about it. I think.

I guess this means I can tease a little in return, "D'you like what you see, Iruka?"

One of his hands tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, settling on the back of my neck in turn. "I do." And with that he pulled me closer, reattaching our lips together once more.

My hands wrapped around his waist, gliding all over his back, pushing him into me as close as I could. The kiss went from gentle to passionate very quickly, but still it remained so sweet.

The snow was picking up around us, twirling and encircling us as we did our private dance. The more intense our actions got, the harder it fell.

I pulled away again, needing to breathe for a minute, and maybe to pinch myself to make sure this was real. "Iruka..." I breathed his name onto his lips, my arms locked solid around him.

"Kakashi..." He did the same to me as he spoke my name. "Come over..." I didn't think it was possible for his voice to sound as sexy as it did when he said those two words.

My hands immediately clenched at his clothes. I wasn't sure if he fully understood what he was asking of me. Or if it even meant what I thought it meant. Or maybe I imagined the whole thing in my head.

"Come over..." He repeated, almost moaning. I knew I heard it that time. I swallowed. Hard. I wasn't going to run from him this time, not when he was almost begging me; making it sound like he needed me.

I leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Yes," before biting down on it.

Before I knew it, we were at his house, in his bedroom, in front of his bed. Clothes flying off as they were pulled with swift speed and impressive agility.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, vaguely, I remembered that I should at least pretend to stop him. But my body was moving on its own accord, my mind was beginning to shut down again.

I let out a yelp when he bit down on my neck, his hand cupping me before his other pushed me down onto the bed.

He climbed over me, his hair a mess--all I could do was watch. I resisted the urge to open my second eye. His sexual prowess would have been too much for me to handle.  
  
It would have been easy to just keep going, but my mind hadn't shut down fast enough.

Seeing that look on his face... I couldn't just go through with this.

I wanted more than a one time deal.

I couldn't be with him if I couldn't have him.

It would hurt too much in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all wonderful feedback. ^-^


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets his answer. And some more.

I gently pushed my hands against his chest, making him pause in his wonderful attack on me. His face was flushed, hair clinging to it--the epitome of ecstasy. Yet, I had to stop it.

He looked at me. He was concerned, but his eyes were hazed... for me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I prepared to speak.

"Iruka..." I was preparing to mentally kick myself in the head for what I was about to say. "I can't... do this, unless you tell me... that you will be mine." I held his face with my hands, looking into his eyes intensely, trying to convey the message as best as I could.

He nodded.

My heart nearly dropped. "Say it." I pleaded.

"I'm yours."

And that was all I needed.

I rolled him over onto the bed, pausing at first to look at him. I mean, really look at him. This man that I was going to make mine, lying underneath me, waiting, anticipating... all for me.

My eyes fogged up and I didn't know whether I should smile or cry at the situation before me. But he, he...

Iruka reached up and gently held my face with his hands, dotting soft kisses all over my face. I think he knew what I was feeling, at least the part of me that wanted to cry.

I closed my eyes, letting him calm me. A strange occurrence since he usually had the opposite effect on me. "I love you." I whispered quietly, without any thought at all after I opened my eyes to look at him once more. Our were faces only millimeters apart.

Now I know why he had placed all those kisses across my face. Because that's exactly what I wanted to do at seeing the face that he was making, which I suspected looked a lot like mine had a few moments ago.

Carefully leaning in I mirrored his actions, soft kisses, soft lips pressed to his forehead, temples, cheeks, chin, nose... that look that I received was just too hard to resist.

"I love you, too." Came a barely audible voice from his lips. And seeing his face, looking into his eyes, I knew he meant it. What I didn't know was how long he's loved me for, or even why on earth he would love me. But right now that didn't matter. There was only this moment and us.

I kissed him reverently on the lips, hands sliding up over his arms before making their way down his chest as I descended down his body, all the while leaving a trail of kisses as I went. I stuck my tongue out when I got to his abdomen, licking his skin there provocatively as I chanced to glance up at him. He was almost glaring at me, telling me to get on with it with his eyes. I almost laughed at the demanding look from my favourite teacher, but decided against it, for obvious reasons.

I was nervous though, not gonna lie. But upon hearing him mewl as I dragged my tongue up his length I began to gain more confidence. And by the time I had him entirely in my mouth, working him hard and thoroughly, he was on the verge of letting the whole village know of what I was doing to him.

"Ka... Kashi..." He looked down at me with pleading eyes and I knew I had to stop, slowly removing my mouth from him.

"Almost there, Iruka..." I whispered, promising him that I would make him mine before the night was to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ^.^


	9. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of love.

I crawled back up this beautiful being that was lying openly on display--for me.  
  
It was hard to wrap my mind around how we even got to thins point but I didn't dare question it. Knowing me, I'd say something stupid to ruin the moment.  
  
He was mine, willingly. I needn't question it.  
  
"Kakashi..." His voice pulled me out of my thoughts immediately. It hadn't occurred to me that I was openly staring, and probably drooling.  
  
"I love you." The words slipped out from my lips, unafraid.  
  
He gently cupped my face with one hand and stroked my temple with the other, smiling softly up at me. "I believe you."  
  
I smiled in turn too, and leaned in to kiss him slowly, sensually.  
  
My hand moved down his perfect body, past all those sculpted muscles that I've only dreamt about touching, to slowly work him even more open for me.  
  
I honour all my promises.  
  
And I intend to do it right.  
  
"Kakashi..." He practically moaned against my lips and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.  
  
"I love you." I whispered once more, moving my hands to hold him as I aligned myself with him.  
  
"I love you too, Kakashi." He nodded, and looked at me with eyes full of love. This man I love, have loved for so long, even when I didn't fully realize it, is about to be mine.  
  
I slowly pushed inside, holding him close, looking into his eyes. I really did love him more than anything.  
  
I let out a shaky breath once we were fully connected and noticed his hands gently running up and down my arms, reassuringly. My Iruka...  
  
I leaned in once more to kiss him before whispering. "I'm yours, Iruka. Just as you are mine."  
  
And oh, I felt him tighten around me.  
  
His hands tangled in my hair and he pulled my head down to crash my lips against his in a fervent kiss.  
  
I tightened my grip on him and of course, eagerly responded.  
  
I finally managed to say the right thing.  
  
"Please..." My lover pleaded when we broke apart after a few minutes, only one hand letting go of my hair to settle on my neck.  
  
I gazed at that beautiful, and a little desperate, face of my beloved and began to move, slowly, sensually.  
  
I wanted to make this last for hours if I could.  
  
Before long he had wrapped his legs around me, quiet and oh so sweet little whimpers were spilling from his lips in between our kisses.  
  
He had managed to pull a few gasps out of me, too. He's very seductive when he wants to be.  
  
Like now, when he clung to me, pressing his body impossibly closer to mine, breathing my name into my ear.  
  
He pushed me over the edge, pulled me with him. I pushed in as far as I could go, "Iruka..." and held him.  
  
We stayed in our sweet embrace for hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. =)


	10. Sun Kissed Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up to love.

I felt the sun fill the room, lighting up the space behind the eyelids. I didn't want to open them, didn't want to admit that I was waking up.

Then he stirred in my arms and suddenly reality seemed better than my dream.

I held him just a little bit tighter. _My Iruka_.

I shivered as I felt his fingers run small circles on my skin. Guess he was waking up as well. I wonder if he's been having the same thoughts, the same dreams as me...

Then his skilled more-than-he-was-letting-on fingers danced along my side, over my arm, and on to my chest.

I almost moaned aloud when I felt his lips press to the warm skin of my chest.

My hand reached out to cup his face and tilt it upward as I leaned in for our first morning kiss. The first of many, I would hope.

And I know it seems silly, to think of something such as morning kisses, and lots of other firsts that I'm sure my crazy mind will come up with, but it just feels so right. So blissful. So perfect.

"Mmm... you're awake." Iruka said as we pulled away from our kiss.

"You don't sound too pleased." I teased and opened my eyes to look at him.

He was blushing.

Like, a bright, red blush was on his cheeks. _Adorable_.

"I just... wanted to explore... you a bit before you awoke..." He offered timidly.

Something about the way he said it made my heart squeeze tighter.

"You can... if you'd like."

His blush deepened. As if that was possible.

He hid his face into my chest and wouldn't come up for some time.

It didn't matter. I held him close to me, not caring that he can feel, or more accurately, _hear_ my heart pounding light years a minute through my chest.

"I really do love you, you know..." A quiet whisper from his soft lips, and I can't suppress a shiver that echoes through my entire body. It feels so good to hear those words from him.

I hold him close to me and whisper in return, "I know." A gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I really do love you too, you know."

I could feel his lips spread into a curl against my skin and I couldn't help but smile, too. He has that effect.

And then I felt his lips trailing kisses down my chest and his hands give my ass a firm squeeze and that had an entirely different effect...

I practically growled as I moved to pin him down and continue last night's celebration.

But then he gives me this look... this look that screams "I'm so in love with you." and I melt. And I want nothing more than to hold him, to please him, to make him happy.

" _Oh, Iruka_..." I whisper tenderly as I caress his cheek.

" _My Kakashi_..." He whispers in turn as he runs a hand down my chest. "I really do love you..."

"As do I, my love..." My voice cracks and betrays the tears that I didn't know I was holding back.

And he kisses them away.

And I kiss him.

And everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of this part.  
> But not an end to their bliss.  
> Anyone want a sequel/spinoff/anything?
> 
> Thank for reading. :)


End file.
